East Meets West
by Rhazhah KetsuekiBara
Summary: When Yugi and some of his friends visit the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo, they are somehow pulled into the feudal era of Japan and begin an adventure with Inuyasha and Kagome. Surprising twists and turns await! Read and review please. Don't like, don't read. Yaoi. Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

**Chapter I**

"There, I think that's everything we'll need on our trip," Darren said as he closed the last suitcase.

"You sure this time? It's the fifth time you've repacked the luggage," Joey chuckled. Darren was a wonderful lover, and really handy with a lot of domestic tasks around the house, but packing luggage always got the best of him. It was one the little things that endeared the ancient prince to the teen.

Darren looked around the room and checked the bathroom one last time before deciding he had actually gotten everything they needed. As he picked up their suitcases and began carrying them downstairs to where the limo waited to take them to the private airport, Joey decided to ask, "So what are we going to Tokyo for anyway? You never said the other night."

"Oh, sorry about that, I've been so distracted with getting ready. We're going to visit a shrine."

"Wait wait wait, we're going to Tokyo to visit a shrine? We live in _Kyoto_, nothing but shrines as far as the eye can see."

It was Darren's turn to chuckle as they slid into the limo. "Not just any shrine. The shrines here in Kyoto have no trouble staying open. But elsewhere they are not so lucky. I'm going to this shrine because I was there when it was first built, and have no wish to see it go under. I'm going to give them a large donation and help prove events of historic significance occurred there."

"So what's the name of this shrine that's so important to you?" Joey asked, snuggling up against his lover for the trip.

"The Higurashi shrine."

* * *

"Joey, wake up, we're about to land," Darren said, gently nudging his lover in the shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"We're in Tokyo already?" Joey asked, looking out the window. But wait, this wasn't Tokyo. "Hey... What are we doing to Domino?"

Darren smiled. "I thought perhaps this might be a bit more fun for you if we brought along a few guests."

Joey's eyes lit up. "You mean Yugi's coming with us?!"

The prince nodded. "Him and a few others." He laughed when Joey launched himself into Darren's arms and kissed him soundly. "Remind me to let you see Yugi more often," he rumbled against the blond's lips.

Once they landed, Joey leapt from his seat and raced for the cabin door. He bounced from one foot to the other as he impatiently waited for the stairs to be wheeled over. Darren rose slowly and tucked his hands into his pockets as he smiled at the teen's enthusiasm. There were times when he could understand Kaiba's canine comments about the boy. He was like a puppy about to be let out into the yard to play.

The door finally opened and Joey rushed out to embrace his best friend. At a much more leisurely pace, Darren followed, taking note of who had managed to show up. Yugi was there with Yami of course. Ryou Bakura stood off to the side with his two lovers; Yami Bakura the Spirit of the Millenium Ring, and Thief King Bakura an ancient incarnation of Yami Bakura before he'd been tainted by the Shadow Realm. How Thief King Bakura, or TK as he preferred, came into this time and such without Yami Bakura fading was still a bit of a mystery to them all.

"Seems everyone else had prior obligations," Darren mused to himself. Though that didn't bother him in the least, this had been a come if you can invite. It was merely a chance for Joey to see his old friends once more, not that this would be his last chance to do so of course.

"So Joey, do you know why Darren asked us all to meet you guys here? Or why he asked us to bring our luggage along for a few days?" Yami was asking the blond.

"Yeah, he says we're going to Tokyo to visit a shrine he saw erected way back when. He wants to save it from being closed down," Joey explained as the teal haired CEO drew up behind him.

Darren slipped an arm around Joey's waist and smiled as his younger over leaned back against him. It never failed to amaze him that this honey eyed beauty was his to hold, and to love whenever he so desired. He dipped his head down to give Joey a soft kiss on the side of his neck before he shifted his teal gaze to the others before them, smirking with pride at Yugi's blush. "So what do you all say? Care to take a stroll down memory lane with me?" he asked with a rumble that sent a shudder through the teen in his arms.

"I for one always enjoy a trip to anywhere with history to it," Ryou said with his trademark gentle smile and voice. "Father took me on a few of his expeditions to Egypt and I simply fell in love with the past."

"That's putting it mildly," TK chuckled with a smirk. Both he and Yami Bakura were over five thousand years old and their lighter third just couldn't get enough of them most of the time. Ryou blushed a bright red at that, and it amazed his friends just how much color could be brought to that pale face.

"Indeed, our shared hikari is very... enthusiastic about all things ancient," Yami Bakura added in that sinister rasp he called a voice.

"Well, if everything's in order, how about we climb aboard and depart?" Darren said with a smile. "I've already made arrangements at a hotel in Tokyo for us to have the suites occupying the top floors so that we can all have our respective privacies."

"Yeah guys, let's go," Yugi agreed. "This is going to be fun, I just know it."

Without any further preamble, the gang all loaded onto the plane and settled into their seats for the journey to Tokyo and what they all expected to be a nice, quiet trip.

* * *

While the plane flight went without incident, save for the three Bakuras locking themselves in the bathroom for most of the flight, everyone was glad to finally disembark and stretch their legs once they landed.

"I still don't get how you guys were comfortable in there for the whole trip," Joey said as they headed towards a waiting limo Darren of course had thought to book ahead of time.

Yami Bakura shrugged. "We were a bit too busy to notice any _dis_comfort," he chuckled. Ryou simply blushed once more and buried his face against TK's massive chest.

"And here I thought the Ishtar boys had trouble keeping it in their pants. You guys couldn't wait at least until we got to the hotel?" Yami queried.

"Of course not. Not every day one gets the chance to join the mile high club," Yami Bakura smirked, earning an embarrassed groan from his hikari.

"Settle down you guys, you're making Ryou upset," TK growled out. While he'd enjoyed his hikari as much as YB, he tended to be the more affectionate of them and often had to be the one to step in when Yami Bakura said things like that. He knew he didn't mean any harm, but the Spirit of the Ring had no filter on that mouth of his.

That got the conversation to die down and Darren nodded his thanks to TK. He'd been a heartbeat of whacking Yami Bakura upside the head for his lack of tact. There were some things you simply didn't say when you had a sensitive hikari.

As they climbed into the limo, Joey perched himself on Darren's lap, running his fingers over the Orichalcos shard necklace the prince had given him just as a random "I love you" gift a few weeks ago. "You know, there were to bathrooms on the plane, maybe we should have..." he suggested with a playful grin.

Darren chuckled at the idea. "You and I are veteran members several times over, beloved."

"I know, but you have to admit, it would have been exciting to do it while our friends were just outside the door."

"You my dear Joey, are incorrigible," Darren smiled, dipping his head to claim the teen's mouth. It was a brief kiss, because Darren knew how quickly they both coud get out of hand.

Yugi cleared his throat and smiled with a mild blush on his cheeks. He was perched on Yami's lap, snuggling back against the pharaoh. "So Joey says you're familiar with the shrine we're going to see?" he asked, giving Darren a welcome distraction from the allure of his lover.

Turning his teal gaze to the diminutive teen, Darren nodded. "That's right. The shrine we will be visiting is the Higurashi shrine. It's been around for centuries, passed down along a bloodline since the beginning. I was there when it first opened and always found it a beautiful place. The current owner is a bit eccentric, but he's a good friend and I've known him since he was a babe."

"He knows you're immortal?" Yami asked with a frown of confusion.

"Oh yes, most of the family does save the younger generations. There's no threat to me with their knowledge though. The family has a long history intertwined with magic and the supernatural."

"So are we going to the hotel first or the shrine?" Joey asked, looking up at his lover.

"I've arranged for us to visit the shrine while our bags are taken ahead to the hotel and placed in our rooms. Given that poor attendance has threatened the closure of the shrine, I felt time was of the essence on this. In fact..." he trailed off, looking out the window. "We're here."

The limo slowed to a stop before a long flight of stairs, a common trait of shrines. The party exited their vehicle and made their way up, everyone grateful they stayed in shape. A the top of the stairs they were greeted by a young woman with long black hair dressed in the uniform of one of the local high schools.

"Hey there, my name is Kagome Higurashi. My grandfather told me he was expecting a visitor and to show them around." She looked around at the gathered party of males and went on, "Which one of you guys is Darren?"

"That would be me," the Atlantean said with a polite smile as he stepped forward. "How is your grandfather these days Kagome?"

"He's doing good for a guy his age, but the threat of losing the shrine is weighing on him a bit. He's in town right now, trying to convince the city council to keep us open by showing off some of the artifacts we keep on the grounds. But I think he only took some of the fake ones."

That brought a warm chuckle from Darren's lips. "That sounds like your grandfather alright. He never did have much of an eye for the genuine article." He glanced around the grounds, noticing how little everything had changed over the years. Save for one thing...

"You've opened the Bone Eater's well?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. He recalled that particluar building to be off limits for as long as he could remember.

"Sort of. It's not open to the public, but we started giving it some maintenance a few years ago," Kagome expained, looking a touch nervous.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a look at it. I've always been fascinated by the legend of the well."

"What legend?" Yugi asked.

"According to the tales, slain demons were tossed into the well to bind and seal their powers," Darren explained. Before Kagome could stop him, he headed right for the building housing the well, his little entourage in tow. Given their history with supernatural forces, the concept of a demon graveyard type well had their curiosity abuzz.

_Please don't let Inuyasha pop up while they're in there,_ Kagome pleaded mentally to whatever gods might be listening. With a sigh, she followed after them, praying that the hanyou wasn't anywhere near the well right now.

By the time she caught up to them, Darren and the others were gathered around the well itself, gazing down into its dark depths. "Man, that thing's deep," Joey whistled, trying to see the bottom.

"Yeah it goes down pretty far," Kagome said as she joined them. Luckily, they'd reinforced the edges since her first little trip in here when part of the well wall had collapsed and she'd begun her adventures in the feudal era.

As Yami Bakura picked up a small stone and dropped it into the well to see how long it took to hit the bottom, the Orichalcos necklace around Joey's neck began to glow.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked as they all suddenly felt a strange wind pulling at them from inside the well itself.

"I don't know, this has never happened before," Kagome said in a worried tone.

The wind grew stronger and stronger by the second, pulling and yanking on the gathered party. Though they fought to try and pull away, whatever force drove the wind soon grew too strong and collapsed the edges of the well, yanking them down into darkness and what would no doubt be a very painful landing.

But when they should have landed painfully, Darren noticed a strange purple light filling his field of vision. He looked around as they continued to fall, noticing everyone swathed in the light as well, and only Kagome appearing as if the light was nothing to worry about. "What's going on Ms. Higurashi?" he finally managed to ask.

"Don't worry, I've been through this light before, but I don't quite know how to explain what's going to happen next."

As suddenly as it had appeared, the light vanished, and they all landed in a heap at the bottom of the well.

"Hello!" Kagome called out when she managed to extricate herself from the pile of male bodies. "Anyobdy up there?"

"Hey, it sounds like Kagome's back!" a young male voice called out. Moments later a rope ladder was dropped down to where they all lay. "Come on up Kagome!" the young voice said.

"Ummm, since I'm wearing a skirt, could you guys go first?" Kagome said with a mild blush.

"Certainly Ms. Higurashi," Darren said. He for one wanted to find out just what the hell was going on right now. "I'll go up first and let the rest of you know when it's safe to follow, save for you Kagome. Something tells me you'll have a lot of explaining to do when things settle down."

While the teenager nervously chewed her bottom lip, the Atlantean prince began climbing the ladder and soon poked his head over the mouth of the well, coming face to with a white haired, yellow eyed young male with pointed dog ears atop his head.

This odd male growled and narrowed his eyes at Darren. "Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Well there you have it folks. A nice sticky situation Yugi and friends have gotten into now. Stay tuned to see what happens next. For those interested in reading more about Darren, see Shattered Dream Part II. As always, please read and feel free to review, but no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

**Chapter II**

Saidren paused for a moment during the patrol of his lands. Something was amiss in the flow of magic he constantly felt pulsing through the land. His yellow eyes glanced about, trying to see if he could simply spot the source of the disturbance. When that particular tactic failed, he moved over to a patch of wild flowers and knelt down before them. Reaching out a clawed hand, the red-haired dog demon gently cradled a flower between his fingers without plucking it.

"Tell me little ones, do you know the direction of this disturbance in the world's aura?" he asked the tiny blossoms before him. As if they truly had heard him, the flowers turned in the direction the source was originating from. "Ah, the village where the Shikon Jewel was guarded. Thank you little ones."

To show his gratitude to the flowers for their aid, Saidren gathered some water into his hands from a nearby pond and sprinkled it over their petals before heading on his way to see just what had sent out that ripple of energy.

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Darren asked.

"I said who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled, this time grabbing Darren by his shirt collar. "Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?!"

"Inuyasha, she's just down in the well, we all heard her," Shippo snapped. The fox demon kit poked his head over the edge of the well and called down, "Hey Kagome, you better get up here quick, Inuyasha's getting out of control!"

"My name is Darren, I'm an associate of the Higurashi family. Now kindly take your hands off me," the prince said, prying Inuyasha's grip free, which was no small feat.

Of course, that seemed to be the wrong thing to do with the hanyou. Already worked up because up the smell of powerful magic wafting from Darren the others down in the well, the Atlantean gripping his wrist was the last straw. With a yell, Inuyasha threw his fist into Darren's face.

Daren stumbled back, dabbing at his busted lip with the back of a hand. Casually spitting blood to the side, he returned the blow, his own fist slamming into the half-demon's jaw. Inuyasha's next attack was with his flared claws, swinging towards Darren's throat. A quick dodge by the ancient prince saved his throat, though his chest was scored with four bloody gouges from the demon. The fight quickly devolved from there into fists and legs being swung about, both males dealing and taking damage.

When Kagome poked her head over the rim of the well and saw what was going on, anger flared in her eyes. The moment the two fighters broke apart and began circling each other, she cried out, "SIT BOY!"

Instantly, the inari beads around Inuyasha's neck slammed the hanyou into the ground face first. "SIT SIT SIT!" Each command smashed him a little further into the earth, until he was twitching in pain, unable to move.

The young woman stormed over to the half demon as the rest of Darren's group clambered out of the well, looking around in astonishment. "Just what were you thinking Inuyasha? Attacking a guy like that without any provocation?" She snapped, hands on her hips.

"Darren, you're hurt!" Joey exclaimed as he rushed over to his lover, who was sporting a busted lip, a black eye, several minor cuts and bruises on his face, and those claw marks across his chest.

"I'll be fine Joey, don't worry. It'll take more than a little scrap to kill me," he soothed, brushing his bruised knuckles against the back of the blond's cheek.

Joey bit his lip as he surveyed the damage to his lover's body. Darren was panting slightly, his shirt plastered to his powerful torso by a sheen of sweat. And those cuts on his chest... proudly earned injuries that were going to scar so beautifully. Part of him couldn't wait to see how sensitive they'd be when he ran his tongue over them.

By now the commotion had drawn three others to the well: the perverted Buddhist monk, Sango the demon slayer, and Kaede the priestess of the village.

"Inuyasha, what is the meaning of all this?" Kaede began, freezing when her gaze fell on Darren. "Prince Darren? What are you doing back here so soon? And where are your two companions? We understood you were heading north but a few days ago."

All eyes turned to Darren, who suddenly rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous look in his eyes. "Darren?" Joey asked. "What does she mean by that?"

"Trin, Aya and myself first moved to Japan roughly five hundred years ago. If I'm correct in assuming we've traveled back in time," he paused and glanced at Kagome who nodded at his theory, "then Kaede here is referring to an encounter with myself of the past, of this era."

Turning to the old priestess, he smiled softly. "While I am Darren, Priestess, I am from Kagome's time period. I'm afraid that by the time I've come from, Trin and Aya are no longer with us."

"I am sorry to hear that. I see that you have already run afoul of Inuyasha. Pay him no mind, he has a notoriously short temper," Kaede said.

"I'll show you a temper ya old hag," Inuyasha grumbled as he pulled himself to his feet. Though he flexed his claws, he made no actual moves to attack Kaede, knowing he'd only get sat again.

Miroku cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I think perhaps we should all be properly introduced now," he said. "And I too would like to apologize for the actions of my lover Inuyasha. He's a good man, but sometimes gets a little carried away if he thinks a friend might be in trouble. My name is Miroku, I am but a humble Buddhist monk."

"I'm Sango, a demon slayer and one of the last of my tribe," Sango said, moving to stand by Kagome and circle an arm about her waist, kissing her cheek.

"I'm Shippo," the young fox demon chimed in, dashing over and poking a thumb at his chest. "I'm a powerful fox demon."

Darren smiled and crouched down, ruffling Shippo's hair. "I'm sure you are little one. And you'll only grow stronger with each day." One would have thought it was Christmas the way Shippo's eyes lit up at the genuine praise.

When Darren rose back up, he looked around at his own group of companions, most of whom seemed fairly calm, considering half the group was comprised of ancient spirits. Only Yugi, Ryou, and Joey looked a bit overwhelmed. "Allow to introduce by entourage then. The two in leather with the tri-colored hair are Yugi Motou and Yami. Though they are not related, they obviously bear a large resemblance to each other and are in fact lovers. The trio who also happen to look alike through means of ancient magic and genetic coincidence are Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura or just Bakura for short, and Thief King Bakura or TK as he prefers."

He paused for a moment to give Joey a gentle kiss. "And this beautiful blond is my lover, Joey Wheeler."

Before anyone could say anything else, Miroku approached Yugi and knelt down, taking the teen's hand with both of his own. "Excuse me young lady, but would mind bearing my children?" he asked out of habit.

Sango hefted her massive boomerang and stalked forward to slam it on the monk's skull, but Yami beat her to the bunch, ramming the tip of his boot between Miroku's thighs. "He's a guy you idiot."

As Miroku cupped himself and groaned in pain, Inuyasha sighed and dragged his lover back a safe distance from the ancient pharaoh. "I thought you were going to stop doing that," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry love, I was just so overcome by his beauty... and I didn't know he was male."

"I could have told you that one, I could smell the shrimp wasn't a girl."

"Would somebody please explain exactly what is going on?" TK said loudly to get things moving a bit.

Darren crossed his arms over his chest for a moment. He looked over the assembled crowd as he thought on that. "Kagome, I gather from your familiarity with all this you've been here before, no doubt frequently if you've managed to fall in love."

"That's right," Kagome said with a nod. "I inherited guarding the Shikon no Tama from my ancestor Kikyo. It's presence in my body is what first allowed me to move back and forth between the modern and feudal times. But soon it was my powers as a priestess that let me travel."

The prince nodded. "My guess would be then that what happened with us is unnatural for the well. Magic like that transports one at a time." His gaze fell to Joey's necklace. "I wonder..." Reaching out, he cradled the piece of Orichalcos in his hand. "I gave Joey this necklace a few weeks ago. It contains a shard of Orichalcos stone from my homeland of Atlantis. I'm wondering if perhaps the magic of the stone mixed with the magic of the well and pulled us all through."

Slipping the necklace from Joey's neck, he strode over to the well and held the stone over it. There was no glow this time, no strange sucking wind. "Odd... A one way ticket. For us at least." Handing Joey back his gift, he looked over at Kagome once more, puling out an envelope from his suit jacket. "Take this back to your grandfather if you can still travel between the times. It's a large donation check that should hold off the city for a few days while we figure out how to get home."

"OK then, I'll be right back," Kagome said, taking the envelope and jumping down into the well. Seconds later, that purple light flashed and they all knew she'd made it through.

"So let me see if I've got this straight," Yugi said, worry etched on his brow. "We're currently stuck about five hundreds years in Japan's past, in the feudal era?"

"That's right," Darren said with a nod.

"And what exactly is he then?" the small teen asked, pointing at Inuyasha.

"He's a hanyou, a half-demon," Miroku explained. "His mother was human, his father was the great dog demon of the Western Lands, Inutoshi."

Yugi looked at Inuyasha for several long moments. "What?!" Inuyasha finally snapped out.

"Could I um... Could I... See if your ears are as soft and fluffy as they look?" Yugi managed to ask.

As everyone around them fought, poorly, not to burst out laughing, Inuyasha scowled more. "No you may- OW! What the hell was that for Miroku?!" he growled, rubbing the back of his head where his lover had whacked him with his staff.

"Let him pet your ears. Everyone does when they first meet you, so just get it over with," the monk chided.

"Fine, you owe me for this monk." Inuyasha stormed over to where Yugi and Yami stood, bending down. "Make it quick," he grumbled out.

Yugi reached out and gently stroked Inuyasha's ears. "Wow, these are really soft," he said, letting go after a moment.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stiffened and looked off into the distance. Shippo, Kaede and Miroku did as well.

"What's wrong?" Darren asked.

"A demon," Miroku said, drawing a few sutras from inside his robes. Kaede strung her bow and Sango readied her boomerang. "A very powerful one."

"Everyone behind me," Darren instructed to his friends, moving behind the armed warriors as a last line of defense should they fall.

The group waited with baited breath to see what sort of demon was approaching that had the warriors so on edge. Slowly a shape began to appear through the tree line, drawing ever closer.

Soon enough, the figure stepped clear of the trees into their line of sight and paused, looking over the assembled party. This demon had golden eyes, shin length red hair in a high ponytail, a single black stripe on each cheek and wrist, and was dressed in a black and red version of Sesshomaru's outfit. The fluffy tail that hung from his shoulder over his back was black with red stripes down its center.

"Sesshomaru?" Iunyasha asked, one hand on the hilt of his sword.

The strange demon closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No Inuyasha, I am not our brother," he said in a rumbling, seducing voice with a rather lyrical undertone.

"Our brother?" the hanyou asked, confused.

"That's right, young one," the demon said, stepping forward. "My name is Saidren, I am your and Sesshomaru's older brother."

* * *

**Author's Note: Who is this mysterious being claiming to be the older brother of both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru? What are his intentions? And will Yugi and friends ever find a way back home? Stay tuned and find out. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. No flaming please.**

**Next chapter may take a bit to get up, finishing up part of another story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

**Chapter III**

"What the hell are you talking about? Sesshomaru's my only brother," Inuyasha growled, drawing the Tessaiga from its sheath.

A moment of sadness flashed in Saidren's eyes before he steeled his gaze once more. "So he hasn't told you of me? I cannot say I'm surprised, what with being disowned. Tell me, has he at least mentioned his twin sister Samara?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Sister? Sesshomaru doesn't have a twin. Now if you're done making up crap, I'm gonna cut you down to size." Hefting the massive sword over his head, Inuyasha swung the blade down with a cry of "WIND SCAR!"

As the energy of the attack surged towards Saidren, the Sesshomaru look-alike swung out his hand, deflecting the blast with a gust of powerful wind.

Everyone looked on in shock at how easily Inuyasha's favorite attack was tossed aside. With a sigh, Saidren drew the blade he'd had strapped across his back. It was a lengthy katana with a large red orb at the end of the hilt. A sword Inuyasha and his friends instantly recognized. "So'unga!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I sent that sword to hell. Where did you find it?"

"exactly where you left it, little brother. It was no easy task to retrieve my inheritance from our father I assure you."

"We're not brothers."

"Oh but we are. Who do you think was meant to inherit this sword? You gained Tessaiga of Earth, Sesshomaru the Tenseiga of Heaven, and I the So'unga of hell. Three sons, three swords. Unlike you and our brother, I have enough strength to tame this blade without the aid of the other two swords."

When Inuyasha raised his sword to strike again, Saidren's eyes flashed red in warning. "Don't even think about it. We both know which sword is stronger. One attack from mine could kill everyone here. But I would rather not do that. I have no intention of causing trouble. I merely came to see what the source of this new magic in the land I felt." He sheathed his sword.

Though Inuyasha looked as though he wanted to attack again, Darren stepped in front of him, cutting off his strike. "That I'm afraid would be our fault. A piece of mystical stone from my homeland seems to have pulled us into this world from centuries in the future."

Saidren considered this information for a moment. "A stone you say? May I examine it for a moment?"

Darren took the stone from Joey one more time and held it out towards Saidren. "This is the stone. My people call it Orichcalos," he explained.

The dog demon took the small teal stone, cradling it in his clawed hand. Most would be surprised to find such power in something so small, but he knew far better. "Most unusual. From what I've heard of that well, I'd come to understand only those possessing the power of the Shikon No Tama can pass through it."

"I can pass through it just fine," Inuyasha protested. "And Mistress Centipede, who was buried at the bottom in this time period was able to reach through and grab Kagome."

Saidren's brow furrowed in thought at this as he handed the stone back to Darren. He strode over to the well, peering down into its dark shaft. "Perhaps it's not only the Shikon's power that allows one to cross between time periods. Demonic energy may play a factor in it as well," he said. Slowly, he sheathed his lengthy sword, far more concerned with the presence of these new persons.

Shippo hopped back up onto the rim of the well and looked down inside as well, putting his index finger to his lips the way he often did when curious. "Maybe we should test it out," he suggested.

"Good idea runt," Inuyasha said, kicking the kit down into the well. There was a flash of purple light and Shippo's cry of protest was cut off as he vanished.

* * *

Back in the modern world, Kagome was handing the check Darren had given her to her grandfather, who'd finally returned to the temple. She'd explained the situation to the old man, and was about to head back to the well when a voice called out.

"Hey, are you Kagome?" Mokuba said as he and Allister finished climbing the lengthy staircase to the temple.

"Are these more friends of yours Kagome?" her mother asked, having come out to see her daughter before she went back into the past.

Kagome shook her head and looked at the new guys. "How do you know my name?" she asked.

"When Darren said he was coming to this shrine to save it from going under, I looked up the family in charge of it," Mokuba said with a shrug. "Do you know where Darren went? I can't pick him up on the GPS tracker I snuck on him and Joey to make sure they stay safe."

"Well... It's kind of hard to explain," Kagome said, rubbing the back of her head.

Before Mokuba could speak again, there was a loud puffing sound from the building housing the Bone-Eater's Well. As they all looked in its direction, Shippo came barreling out into the sunlight, skidding to a halt just a foot away from Kagome.

"Sh-Shippo?!" Kagome exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Inuyasha threw me down the well. This demon who claims he's Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's older brother figures demonic energy works just like the Shikon for travelling."

"Did that pipsqueak just say something about demons?" Mokuba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not a pipsqueak! I'm a great and powerful fox demon!" Shippo snapped.

"Calm down Shippo," Kagome said. She turned back to Mokuba and Allister, who were waiting patiently for an explanation. "Yeah, he's a demon and he's just come from where Darren and the others are. To make a very long story short, They've traveled five hundred years into the past and we're trying to figure out how to get them home. He sent me back since I can come and go at will to give that check to my Grandpa so we don't lose the shrine."

"I've heard stranger," Mokuba admitted. After all, Darren was a ten thousand-year old Atlantean. And then there was all Shadow Magic stuff he'd been through. "Listen, just get my friends back safely OK? I'm gonna help your grandfather get everything squared away to keep this place open."

"Don't you think that should be left to an adult?" Kagome's mom asked, doing her best to ignore how cute Shippo was. Inuyasha always got mad when she commented on his ears, Shippo would no doubt have a similar reaction.

Mokuba look up at the woman and shook his head. "I've trained under my older brother Seto Kaiba, so I know how to negotiate these sorts of things. And if all else fails, I've got Allister who look all scary and bully them into giving us what you need."

"Well, alright if you think you can handle it."

"We should get going," Kagome said, looking down at Shippo. "Inuyasha and the others will be worried about you."

"Yeah right. Inuyasha's the one who threw me down the well remember?" Shippo countered, but he began bounding away to the well anyhow.

Saying good bye to her family and Mokuba, Kagome dashed after Shippo, jumping into the well right after him.

* * *

Saidren and the others waited for Shippo and Kagome to return; but while most were chatting with each other idly, something was troubling the red-haired dog demon. He looked over at Darren, who glanced up from his chat with Joey at him. "Yes?" the Atlantean asked.

"Yours is the not only unknown magic I felt enter from the well." His golden gaze looked over Yugi and the others. "You young men feel and smell of great power as well."

While most of the Ryou and his Yamis tensed a bit, not wanting to reveal their magic to someone they didn't know or trust, Yugi naturally stepped up to answer with his ever trusting nature.

"This is probably what you're feeling," he said, pointing to the Millenium Puzzle around Yami's neck. "And the ring around Bakura's neck as well. They're ancient artifacts from a country that our time calls Egypt. They control what's called Shadow Magic."

Saidren listened to the words, but he was hardly hearing them. His golden eyes were locked onto Yugi as a strange sensation went through him. A shift in the wind slammed the teen's scent right against the powerful demon and it was all he could do to maintain his composure. Could this boy be...? No, it was too fantastical to consider.

Mentally shaking his head to clear it, Saidren responded to Yugi's brief explanation. "Do all persons in the future carry magical items?"

"No, we're just lucky I guess," Yugi said with a friendly smile that stopped Saidren's heart for a moment.

Before Saidren could reply, a purple light shone from the well and moments later, Kagome and Shippo climbed out.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" she asked. Her gaze looked over the crowd and stopped when she spotted Saidren. "Is this the guy you mentioned Shippo?" she asked the kit as he hopped up onto the edge of the well.

"Yeah, he says his name's Saidren and that he's Inuyasha's older brother."

"And indeed I am," Saidren said in his calm voice. "Though I do understand my little brother's reluctance to believe me. Sesshomaru has never mentioned me before. Nor did he ever tell Inuyasha that Sesshomaru had a twin sister, Samara."

"You certainly look like Sesshomaru, and you have similar markings," Kagome pointed out.

"And his aura feels similar as well," Miroku added.

"Yeah well, I'm still not convinced," the hanyou grumbled.

"Might I offer a solution?" Saidren cut in. When all heads turned to him, he continued. "Allow me to bring you all to my castle. There you can all rest and we can figure out how to get the newcomers back home." He paused for a moment, looking at Darren and his friends. "I don't believe I ever got your names."

"My name is Darren, this is my lover Joey. The three baring similar appearances are Ryou, Bakura, and TK. That leaves Yami, the taller of the two with the spiky tri-colored hair, and Yugi."

Saidren nodded in thanks, his gaze traveling to Yugi once more for a moment. "As I was saying, you may all rest at my castle while we sort out your troubles. And there I have a few things that will further prove my claims of relation to Inuyasha."

Everyone glanced at each other for a moment, before Darren decided to take charge of the group. "Agreed. It's been a long and tiring day for all of us I think. So we would be honored to rest at your home."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, only for his lover to gently rap him atop the head with his staff. "I agree with Darren. A visit to your castle would be most welcome," Miroku said.

"Then it is decided. If you'll follow me. It's not too far away from here. Only a few hours travel." Saidren turned away from the large group and began to walk. Whether they decided ultimately to follow was their choice. But Darren was right, rest was a good idea right now. The effect Yugi seemed to have on him... Saidren needed to think about this. What he hoped was too good to be true. He'd never been so lucky in life, not since the night he'd aided in his father's death.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well now, this is an interesting development isn't it? What could it be Saidren thinks Yugi is? Only way to find out is to keep following the story for the next chapter! Kindly read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I in no way shape, shape, or form own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Inuyasha and their respective characters. **

**I retain all rights to the OC character Darren. Rights to characters Samara and Saidren are shared with Henka-chan.**

**This story is a stand alone. The only association between this story and Shattered Dream is Darren. Therefore, certain aspects of some characters and situations have been changed to suit the needs of this story.**

**I in no way gain profit from the production of this story. **

**This story is rated Mature for adult language and situations. Possibly some sex scenes later on, not sure yet.**

* * *

**Chapter**** IV**

***FLASHBACK***

Saidren panted heavily, wiping blood from his busted lip as he glared across the field at his father. Both of them were bloody and near exhaustion from a brief but intense battle. Saidren raised his giant bone shuriken to hurl it once more towards Inutoshi, only to suddenly seize up, coughing up blood and falling to his knees. '_Damn, he must've wounded me internally_,' he thought as he placed both hands on the ground when another bloody cough surged from him.

"I am sorry my son, but you are not yet strong enough to earn returning to my family," the Great Dog Demon said with a sorrow filled voice. "When you become strong enough to defeat me in combat, then I shall forgive your transgressions against me and my family." He turned away, preparing to leave before he cast his gaze over his shoulder for one last look at his former son. "I go now to slay Ryukotsusei, farewell."

As his father leapt off into the night, Saidren found the strength to get to his feet. "Come back here and finish this you bastard!" he bellowed. "I didn't do anything to her!"

***FLASHBACK***

Saidren shook his head, pushing those memories to the back of his mind. They did no good save to place him in a depressed state of mind, and he couldn't afford such a state right now.

As he led the large group around a bend in the trail, his home came into view. It was a vast castle that certainly had enough room for everyone to comfortably stay for a while. "Welcome to my humble home," Saidren said, waving a hand at the castle. "This place should hold special meaning to you Inuyasha."

The hanyou stopped as they reached the main gate. "What do you mean?"

A sad smile crossed Saidren's face. "This castle is an exact replica, and is indeed built in the very same spot, as the castle in which your mother gave birth to you."

Inuyasha froze at those words, looking up at the gate in utter shock. "Why would you do this."

"Because our father loved your mother very much. And despite my problems with him and our brother, I had nothing but respect for that woman. It takes a very strong person to embrace feelings for a demon." He pushed open the main gate, leading them into the main courtyard to get a better look around.

The grounds were flawless, immaculately kept by Saidren to preserve the beauty of Inuyasha's birth home. "Please, make yourselves at home," Saidren said to everyone, stepping aside to let them pass into the main courtyard.

The inu demon led his guests through the courtyard to the main building. "This is where one would hold court normally. I mostly use it as a dining hall or merely a chamber in which to relax."

Leading them along the raised wooden paths that connected the buildings, he brought them to another structure that was actually larger than the main hall. "These will be your chambers while you are here. You may select the room of your choice here in but a moment. There is one last thing I wish to show you."

With a smile, he led them inside the building and along a corridor. When they reached an intersection, he pointed down the left path. "That hall leads to the castle's hot spring where you may bathe at your leisure. But our destination lies down the right corridor."

A little more walking and the corridor ended, opening up to a beautiful rock garden inner courtyard dominated by a sakura tree in full bloom at the center. Under the tree was a bench, and flanking that bench was a pair of statues. One was of Izayoi, who gaze full of love, and Inuyasha as a child holding hands. The other statue displayed a smiling Inutoshi holding the hands of two small demon children, Sesshomaru and a female who had to be the sister Saidren had mentioned named Samara.

The group moved into the courtyard, drawing close to the statues. "These are beautiful," Yugi said. "And so lifelike." Indeed, the statues were carved in such detail that one expected them to move at any moment. "Did you make these yourself?" he asked, looking at Saidren.

"I did," the demon said as he knelt down before the carving of Samara. "So that even in my exile, I could always have my family around me."

Several of the party actually had to fight back tears at this, family being so important to them. A few sakura petals drifted down and brushed against Saidren's cheek as if in comfort.

"It must have been hard on you," Yugi said, looking up at the demon.

"It was at first. But after I made these statues, I was able to delude myself just enough with them to lessen my pain. That alone has truly helped me get by." After a few moments, he turned to his guests and smiled gently. "Well, I think perhaps that's enough reflection for one night, yes? If you would all kindly make your way to the main hall, I shall have dinner prepared and brought out shortly."

"Do you need any help with it?" Kagome asked.

"No thank you, m'lady. You are my guests, and I've lived too long without servants, been in my ways too long to desire help. The offer, while appreciated, is not needed."

Though she looked like she wanted to protest his rejection, Sango's hand on her shoulder had Kagome merely nodding and turning away to follow the others back to the main building. "Why did he just flat out reject me like that?" she asked her lover. "You'd think that having someone here to help him after so long would be welcome."

"That's the thing, Kagome. We both come from loving families who would die before seeing us hurt, mine did in fact. But Saidren, he's had his family turn their backs on him. Inuyasha didn't even know he existed. To have people in a home that's had only him in it after who knows how long, it's unsettling to him. He's not used to interacting with others, much less showing them such hospitality. So let him take this slow, go at his pace."

Kagome ran it all over in her head and nodded after a moment. "Alright, I'll give him some space."

"That's my girl," Sango said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later that Saidren brought dinner out to his guests. "I apologize for it taking so long, but as i'm sure you've no doubt guessed, I'm not used to entertaining for others," the red haired demon said as he set out a typical Japanese feast.

Miroku noticed that when everyone was served and Saidren sat at the head of the room, the demon had no meal for himself. "Are you not eating, my lord?" he asked, using the formal address to display his respect.

Saidren shook his head. "I don't eat very often. As it is, these are the last of my food stores, I shall have to harvest and hunt for tomorrow. But please, don't stop eating. I have several gardens and know very good hunting and fishing spots. It will not take me long to replenish my pantry."

Though still showing reluctance, they all tucked into their meals. As they ate, Saidren pulled out a _koto_ and began to play. His used his claws as picks on the stringed instrument, displaying just how long he'd been practicing. The music was sad, but soothing, helping everyone relax as they ate.

Just as Inuyasha was finishing his meal, he felt an all too familiar sucking sensation on his neck. With a casual smack against his neck, he peeled his hand back to reveal the flea demon Myoga. "Well well well, if it isn't Myoga, showing up just when I need to squeeze some information out of you," the hanyou growled.

Saidren's fingers stilled in their playing and he looked up at the mention of the flea demon. "Myoga? Father's vassal?" He set aside his _koto_ and rose to his feet, crossing over to where his younger brother sat.

He reached down and pinched the back of Myoga's shirt with his fingers, lifting him up so he could look the demon in the eye. "You little bastard, how dare you not inform Inuyasha about me for all this time."

"I was under no obligation to inform Lord Inuyasha that he had a brother other than Sesshomaru after you were removed from Lord Inutoshi's bloodline," the flea defended, folding his four arms together and looking away.

Saidren had no argument for that, knowing that the words rang true. He was no longer considered a member of the family, and therefore as far as his father's line was concerned, he didn't exist.

Inuyasha however, wasn't about to let the flea off the hook so easily. "I don't care if the old man did kick him out, you still should have told me! What if he'd turned out to be another threat like Sesshomaru?"

"Master Inuyasha, you have to understand. When Saidren was banished, we were not even permitted to speak of him anymore. He was dead to us all, no matter the situation. Though if I'd even suspected you'd run into him someday, I would have told you everything about him."

Saidren dropped the tiny demon into Inuyasha's hand. "I may no longer be part of the family you serve Myoga, but I am still the Master of this castle, and I banish you from the grounds until I decide otherwise."

"Very well, I have business to attend to elsewhere at any rate," Myoga said, hopping from Inuyasha's hand and out of the room.

Darren rose and crossed over to where Saidren stood with clenched fists. He placed a comforting hand on the demon's shoulder. "I know what it's like to be alone in this world. And what it's like to be turned away by one's family. If you ever feel the need to talk about it."

These words seemed to calm the dog demon a bit and he offered an apologetic smile. "Thank you, but I will be fine. If you will all excuse me, I need some time alone just now," he said before sweeping from the room.

"Well, that certainly dampens the mood," Yami Bakura said, earning him a smack upside the head from his hikari.

* * *

A few hours later found the males of the group relaxing out in the hot springs. Most of them were rather enjoying the peaceful moment, though Yugi seemed a touch forlorn. "What's wrong _aibou_?" Yami asked him, looking at his petite lover with concern.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel bad for Saidren. I mean, I can't imagine Grandpa kicking me out or anything like that, no matter what I did. Saidren couldn't even see his siblings, it must have been so hard."

"That's not entirely accurate," Saidren's rich voice said suddenly, making everyone jump. The tall demon moved to join them in the water, his naked body fully displayed in the moonlight. His muscles were very well toned and easily viewed as they roped under his pale skin. In addition to the marks on his wrists and cheeks, he also bore them on his ankles and two much larger ones on his hips that seemed to be like arrows pointing a most impressive girth between his legs.

Though the hikaris blushed at the male demon's nudity, the others all just looked at him as he sank into the steaming waters. "What exactly do you mean by that?" Darren asked.

"I misspoke slightly earlier when I said that I'd been alone since my banishment. While I've lived by myself for most of that time, there was a time when I did have companionship in my younger sister Samara."

"What was she like?" Inuyasha found himself asking, lifting his head from where it'd been resting on Miroku's shoulder. Under the water, the monk entwined his fingers with the hanyou's for support.

"She was beautiful. In looks, she was a mirror image of Sesshomaru. But her heart was so much purer than his. I have never known a kinder, gentler being than our sister. She is the one who taught me to speak with plants." His gaze turned to the moon as he recalled her. "And even before my banishment, we were...close. For a time, we thought we were each other's mate."

"You slept with our sister?" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm yourself, little brother. Among demons this is a common practice. Inbreeding makes us stronger, not weaker as it can with humans. But my mark never held with Samara, it faded each month around the full moon. And then I was banished, thinking never to see her again.

"Female dog demons have a tragic flaw to them. They can literally die of a broken heart. After my banishment, Father died, and she was left with Sesshomaru, who I've learned abandoned her as soon as he could. She would visit you when you were an infant, and watched over you as you grew. But then you disappeared when you were bound to the tree.

"That is when she sought me out. She stayed here for a time, but she was never the same. Her heart was shattered beyond repair. I tried everything I could to make her happy again, to show her that she still had family who loved her, but she was too fargone and all I could do was watch her wither away until death finally claimed her. She is buried under the sakura tree in my garden." Saidren's gaze was sad, unshed tears glistening in his eyes as he looked up at the moon.

"You keep talking of this banishment and being kicked out of the family. Why? What did you do?"

Saidren's gaze lowered, his yellow gaze no longer sad, but as hard and cold as steel. And when he spoke next, his voice sent chills over the others with the restrained anger in it. "My dear little brother, I was accused of bedding your mother."

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is, the long awaited fourth chapter! So now we know just why Saidren was banished... Or do we really? Surely there's more to the tale than just that. And that flashback certainly might hold some clues. Only time will tell. As always, I welcome your reviews, but of course no flames please.**


End file.
